Una Familia Para Mi (New Story)
by Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black
Summary: ¿Qué harías si toda tu vida lo que más has querido es morir? ¿Y qué pasaría una persona llega y te da lo que siempre has deseado?, una familia. Adrien ha pasado por muchas cosas, su vida cambiará por un destino que podría ya estar sellado, y sólo su nueva familia puede ayudarlo con la maldición que lo ha estado persiguiendo toda su vida. Él decidirá si muere o gana.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: Algunos personajes que aparecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling, los otros que no sean reconocidos son sacados de mi mente pobre.**

 **Advertencia: si no te gustan las historias con muchos enrendos y algunos capítulos Rated M, favor de no leerlo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Familia para Mí**

Prólogo

No te ha pasado que un día, en tu cama, piensas en como va yendo tu vida y como te va guiando a lo que puede ser un final inesperado. Bueno o malo, horrible o hermoso.

He estado pensando en eso, y veo con claridad que yo no tengo una vida agradable. Siempre me pregunto por qué habré nacido si desde el primer día he vivido de manera solitaria.

Solo escuchen.

Nací el 4 de Diciembre de 1989

 _1976_

He estado encerrado por 6 años. Todos los días sufro choques eléctricos, baños de hielo y golpes con mazos, al igual que obligado a tomar varias medicinas.

Fui abandonado a los cuatro meses de nacer, quedando en un orfanato llamado "Sunrise", en Novi Sad. Al año, la familia Amsel, una familia serbia que deseaba tener un niño, me sacó de ese lugar y me llevó a su casa, donde aprendí un poco de lo que significaba tener una familia.

Fui llamado Bogdan, que significa " ". Recuerdo muy poco de ellos, pero fui cuidado y apreciado, hasta que el día 13 de Agosto de 1993 ellos fueron asesinados por una horda de encapuchados, dejándonos vivos a una de mis hermanas y a mí. Los tíos solo podían cuidar a uno de nosotros. Mi hermana se fue con ellos, mienstras que yo regresé a la vida de huerfano, donde era abusado física y psicológicamente.

Pero al poco tiempo, llegó la familia Lang- mitad alemana mitad rusa- y me tomó en su seno, donde yacían 10 miembros más. Mi nombre era Ciel.

En 1995, todos murieron.

En el 96, los Logan me acogieron y me trasladaron a Inglaterra donde me enseñaban reglas estrictas de la educación, y aunque no eran una familia cariñosa, yo deseaba quedarme con ellos toda mi vida. Pero a los 9 años, todo comenzó.

El 24 de Enero empecé a tener dolores de cabeza intensos.

El 29 y el 30 tuve desmayos.

El 3 de Febrero convulsiones.

El 8 escuchaba cosas.

El 16 todo al mismo tiempo.

Y el 23 todo se volvió negro.

Cuando desperté, estaba en un cuarto blanco. Amarrado a la cama. Un chico entró y yo a gritos édí ver a mis padres, pero él se rió y me dijo que nínguno quería verme. Ese día sufrí de nuevo el desprecio de los padres. Pero siempre tenía en mente a la abuela, Martha Logan, que fue mi compañia en ese corto tiempo.

Al principio los Logan me visitaban cada 3 meses, y yo en cada visita les pedía que me sacaran. A los 8 meses, ya nunca volvieron. Con el tiempo, todos mis recuerdos se fueron perdiendo, casi pensandolos como si hubieran sido un sueño.

Tenía 10 años, y ahora tengo 14. Todos estos años he estado en un hospital psiquiátrico, y mis amigos han muerto dentro del hospital. Uno de ellos, Josh, me contaba siempre que existían hombres de capucha que usaban magia para matar, nunca le creí, pero era el único amigo que me quedaba. Murió.

Ahora todos los días deseo que llegue mi muerte, como a ellos. Mi esperanza con los Logan ya no existe, lo que puedo esperar es morir, junto a él.

 _No moriremos aquí_

Solo quiero morir ya.

-muchacho, tienes vista.

El enfermero se acercó y me esposó las manos. Me sacó del cuarto y me llevó por los pasillos a la sala de visitas.

Es una broma, siempre es una broma.

Al entrar, una anciana me esperaba sentada, al mirarme, sentí una gran inquietud y satisfacción a la vez.

-señor Ciel, siéntese por favor.

No me había dado cuenta que el enfermero se había ido. Con cautela me senté y la miré. esperando lo que me tenía que decir.

Ella, con una sonrisa tranquilo, empezó a hablar.

-no me conoce, pero puedo decírte que yo si te conozco a tí.

-quién es usted?

-Dumbledor me pidió que viniera por tí.

-yo no conozco a alguien llaado así.- dije molesto.

-Ciel, usted debe venir conmigo.

Que estaba diciendo esta señora? Que quería de mí?

-no iré a ningún lado. Déjeme en paz.

Con una sonrisa dijo-ya terminó su sufrimiento, ahora le toca tener a alguien con quien contar.

-en quien contar?- dije antes de dar una carcajada- señora, yo no puedo contar con nadie. Si usted supiera lo que sufrí, entonces...

-sé lo que sufrió. Pero ahora yo lo llevaré donde pertenece.

-yo no pertenezco en ningún lugar.

-tu perteneces a otro mundo. Y yo te llevaré- respondió.

-que?...

-le explicaré todo después, pero es hora de irnos.

La mujer se levantó, mostrando su vestido verde, casi capucha. Se colocó un sombrero puntiagudo, y de su capucha sacó una vara de madera, me tomó del brazo y con dicha, me dijo-por cierto, soy Minerva Mcgonagall.

Con esas dos últimas palabras,sentí escalosfríos, y supe con certeza que no que me hbapia dicho antes era cierto. Mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar.

 **Como pueden notar, he decidido reescribir "Una Familia para Mí", más que nada porque quería cambiar algunas cosas que no me gustaron, y también, lo que seguía de la historia original no enganchaba bien con el pasado de Adrien.**

 **Con esto espero seguir sin contratiempos la historia, y terminarla.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: Algunos personajes que aparecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling, los otros que no sean reconocidos son sacados de mi mente pobre.**

 **Advertencia: si no te gustan las historias con muchos enredos y algunos capítulos Rated M, favor de no leerlo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Una Familia para Mí**

Capítulo 1

Ese mundo era desconocido para Ciel. Habían aparecido en un patio, fuera de un castillo donde se veían muchos chicos casi de su edad caminar. Todos usaban unas capas negras con unos escudos de colores- verde, rojo, amarillo y azul.- él se sentía incómodo, y no era por la ropa blanca y sucia que llevaba puesta, sino porque se sentía cómodo- vaya la redundancia.

\- señor Ciel, sé que es sorprendente lo que acaba de pasar, pero no se asuste. Todo será aclarado pronto.

-dónde estamos?

-Bienvenido al mundo mágico- dijo Mcgonagall con una sonrisa.- a partir de ahora, usted vivirá aquí y no en Londres muggle.

-mágico? Londres muggle? De qué está hablando?

Con paso apresurado, Mcgonagall entró al castillo, con Ciel siguiéndole de cerca- usted es un mago. Hay algunos muggles que nacen con un porcentaje alto de magia, y son traídos aquí para que estudien en Hogwarts, que es donde estamos ahora mismo. Usualmente la magia se siente a una edad temprana, y nosotros los buscamos para que ingresen a esta escuela.- deteniéndose dijo- pero usted, es extraño su caso porque tiene una magia sorprendente. Es extraño no haber sabido de su existencia, pero el señor Dumbledor lo sabía bien.

-Espere, resumiendo todo, está diciendo que yo soy como un mago?

-no como, es un mago

Ciel sacó una carcajada- señora, usted está chiflada.

\- señor Ciel, le pido que vaya corrigiendo esa manera suya de hablar.

\- Entonces deje de llamarme así. Ciel. Ese nombre no me agrada.

-Estas registrado de esa manera.

-pero no me agrada

-¿bien, entonces como lo llamo?

-Bogdan. Ese nombre lo prefiero.- dijo serio. Mcgonagall lo vió con tristeza- Bogdan. Ese fue tu primer nombre, ¿no es cierto?

Él chico asintió.

Mcgonagall tomándolo del hombro, le dijo- de ahora en adelante, te aseguro que habrá una familia que te cuidará.

Bogdan no dijo nada, él ya no esperaba nada de una familia, es más, ya no le interesaba tener una. Dos de sus familias habían sido asesinadas, y la última simplemente lo dejó en un psiquiátrico.

Al llegar a un pasillo oscuro, él escuchó como la directora decía "pastel de limón" y la gárgola frente a él se movía para dejar v er una escalera. Abrió la boca sorprendido. Los dos subieron, y vió el gran despacho que se mostraba en sus ojos. Vio los cuadros que se movían, y quedó fascinado.

-Mcgonagall, ya has vuelto- escuchó él. Buscó la voz y se encontró con uno de los retratos hablando con Minerva.

\- así es Severus. Lo he encontrado.

-se ve que tiene un gran poder mágico.

\- si, no entiendo como no pudimos localizarlo. Dumbledor nos ha escondido muchas cosas.

\- ¿y cuando no lo hizo?- mencionó el hombre.

Bogdan sorprendido, se acercó al cuadro, y tocándolo mencionó- esto es asombroso.

Snape lo miró serio- con su mirada, puedo deducir que no sabía de la existencia del mundo mágico.

-deduce bien

-es hora de que vaya por ellos.- dijo mientras abandonaba su cuadro

Mcgonagall asintió.

-¿ir a dónde? - preguntó Bogdan tratando de encontrar al hombre.

Minerva suspiró- planeo dejarte con una familia...

-no estará hablando en serio- murmuró dejando su búsqueda para mirarla a ella.

-lo hago. Ésta familia te cuidará. Son los Malfoy, ellos tienen un hijo de 5 meses, pero sé que no dirán no. Así son los dos.

-¡JA! Señora, todos dicen eso.

\- lo verás cuando lleguen.

Decidió no decir nada.

Al cabo de un rato, mirando los libros de pasta negra, Severus regresó y después se escuchó un POP. El chico brincó de la impresión.

\- espero y esto sea urgente directora, porque no pienso perder mi tiempo.

Un hombre rubio y alto apareció frente a Mcgonagall.

\- señor Malfoy, es muy urgente. Y necesario.- dijo mientras buscaba detrás del hombre otra cosa.

-si busca a Hermione, no, no viene conmigo. Se quedó en la mansión cuidando a Scorpius.

-ya veo.

-dígame que necesita.

La mujer se acercó al adolescente- es esto.

Draco se quedó callado por un momento.

-¿un niño?

-si, pero no es cualquier niño. Necesito la ayuda de la señora Granger y suya.

-ayuda para qué- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-para cuidarlo.

-está demente.

Frunciendo el señor, Mcgonagall dijo- no lo estoy señor Malfoy. En verdad necesito que lo cuiden, sé que Hermione no tendrá problema, pero usted...

-no tengo ninguno, pero debo saber que sucede.

-a su debido tiempo.

El chico se sentía molesto. El hombre se veía renuente a llevárselo, pero parecía que su esposa no le importaría cuidarlo. Él ya no quería más desprecio.

\- si no se puede, entonces no deseo ir.

Draco suspiró- no hay problema. Puede venir.

-estoy aquí-murmuró el chico enojado.

Mcgonagall sonrió- gracias señor Malfoy, pronto le contaré a usted y a la señorita Granger todo.

-bien- dijo Draco. Tomó al chico del brazo.- nos vamos ahora. Mande una lechuza.

Y desaparecieron.

En una sala enorme, con grandes ventanales, paredes blancas y muebles oscuros se veía a una mujer sentada frente a las puertas dobles, que mostraban un gran jardín lleno de flores de varios colores y el sol entraba por aquellas ventanas, alumbrando la gran habitación, y acariciaban a piel de la mujer, reflejando su sombra en el piso de mármol negro. Era Hermione. Ella en se mecía en su silla mientras veía a su bebé dormir en su pecho. Los dos se veían relajados y contentos, y es que Hermione estaba feliz con su vida. Aunque el que ahora era su esposo fue uno de sus peores enemigos, ella se sentía dichosa de saber que su esposo era él. Los dos vivían bien, y aún y con sus peleas -algunas muy tontas- y sus momentos tristes, ellos seguían adelante, y eso era por Draco.

Él, desde el comienzo de su relación, hizo lo posible para que todo fuera bien, desde; libros, viajes, citas, entre otras cosas. Al poco tiempo de novios, los dos se comprometieron- para enojo de Ron- y se casaron al año. Scorpius llegó 2 años después. El embarazo fue difícil, Hermione sufrió mareos y antojos los 9 meses, y claro, Draco la pasó mal.

Cuando nació, ellos estuvieron aliviados, y Scorpius era igual a su padre. Rubio y de ojos grises. Aunque Hermione esperaba que el niño fuera un poco igual a ella, se sintió feliz de tener otro rubio en su vida. Escuchó un POP desde su sala.

-Draco, ¿eres tú?

-Si leona- dijo el hombre entrando.- y veo que tienes compañia.

Ella sonrió- sí, ya está dormido.

Bogdan se asomó por la entrada, notó como ese lugar era enorme pero raramente acogedor. La mujer que estaba frente a él se veía radiante y feliz. ¿Acaso Mcgonagall tiene razón?- se preguntó.

-¿Que necesitaba la directora?

-necesita de nuestra ayuda. Ahora no hay detalles, pero hay que cuidar a un niño.

-hablas de, ¿volvernos sus tutores?

Él asintió- exactamente.- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la entrada. Hermione siguió su mirada y lo vió. Con cuidado, pasó a Scorpius con su padre, y acercándose, habló- hola, cuantos años tienes?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-15- contestó

-¿sabes de que va esto?

Bogdan negó- no sé nada.

-Bueno, podemos pensar en eso después. Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Soy Bogdan

Hermione levantó una ceja-¿acaso eres extranjero?- preguntó

-lo soy. Vengo de Serbia.

-interesante- susurró Draco meciendo al bebé.

-sorprendente. Entonces, él se quedará y seremos sus tutores.

Draco acarició al bebé- míralo como si nosotros fuéramos a ser sus padres.

-eso iba a sugerir. Pero, ¿y sus padres?

Bogdan negó-no tengo.

Ella sonrió triste.

-bueno, entonces no hay problema en que te hagamos nuestro hijo legalmente.- dijo Hermione con entusiasmo- serás nuestro hijo mayor, ¿te parece?- preguntó de manera dulce. Draco la miró con la ceja alzada, y ella lo ignoró.

-bien.

-primero hay que presentarnos- dijo Draco- Soy Draco Malfoy, ella es Hermione Malfoy- señaló a su esposa- y él bebe que tengo en brazos, es Scorpius. Nuestro hijo.

El chico los miró, y luego sonrió de lado.

-entonces supongo que ahora soy Bogdan Malfoy.

* * *

 **Chicos, necesito saber que les parece el cambio de la historia. Ya no habrá contratiempos, ni nada por estilo (espero), estaré subiendo cada fin de semana o antes.**

 **Si alguno de ustedes quiere que aparezca algo en la historia, con gusto trataré de agregarlo. Manden reviews si tienen alguna idea, o simplemente para dar su opinión de la historia.**

 **Gracias por leerlo**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo chicos.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: Algunos personajes que aparecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling, los otros que no sean reconocidos son sacados de mi mente pobre.**

 **Advertencia: si no te gustan las historias con muchos enredos y algunos capítulos Rated M, favor de no leerlo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Una Familia para Mí**

Capítulo 2

 _No puedo dormir. Ya han sido casi 153 minutos desde que ignoré todo ruido e intenté dormir, pero no puedo ignorar esos gritos, esos llantos y esos susurros..._

 _¿Qué puedo hacer?, creí que ya estaba acostumbrado a esto. Debería salir para distraerme un poco? Aunque ahora viva aquí, no se me olvida lo que es salir del cuarto sin permiso. Los enfermeros me golpeaban tan fuerte que hasta quedabas noqueado. Muchos internos murieron por el golpe... Pero espera, aquí no es el manicomio. Es mi nuevo hogar, ¿no?_

Me levanté de la enorme cama con lentitud. Era cómoda, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ese lugar oscuro y apestoso, con camas pequeñas, colchón viejo y barrotes oxidados.

Salí de la habitación- descalzo- y caminé por los pasillos, tratando de recordar por donde estaba la escalinata.

Seguí caminando hasta ver una luz frente a mí. Había un gran balcón, donde la naturaleza había hecho lo suyo. Las paredes estaban escondidas por las plantas que subían por ellas, el suelo estaba lleno de pasto recién cortado y con muchas flores pequeñas. Habían muchas rocas alrededor de un estanque, donde se veían algunas tortugas dormir. El aire es fresco, y no caluroso. Me agrada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Di un brinco y giré hacia atrás, me tranquilicé al ver a Draco mirándome.

-no crees que estas no son horas de que estés fuera?

-no podía dormir. Y más con esos susurros- murmuré.

-¿qué?- preguntó

-nada- contesté rápidamente.

Se fue acercando a mí, muy lentamente.

-sabes, desde el primer momento que te vi, supe que algo no estaba bien contigo.

No dije nada.

-sé que hay algo. A mí me pasó lo mismo.

-¿y que hiciste?-pregunté esperanzado.

-Yo no fui, fue Hermione. Ella me mostró caminos diferentes, me enseñó que lo que tenía que hacer no era olvidar, sino seguir adelante…

-No es lo mismo. Algo me sigue desde niño, pero no sé que es.

Draco me miró y tocándome el hombro, dijo- busca lo que te sigue. Pero no lo olvides, ya no estás solo.

Miré hacia el estanque y sonreí. Ahora los tenía a ellos, ya no estaría en una cama casi oxidada y en cuarto oscuro. Ya no más.

-será mejor que entremos y durmamos. Mañana será un día muy ajetreado, te lo aseguro.- giró sobre sus talones y entró.

Con una sonrisa seguí sus pasos y me adentré donde ahora era mi nuevo hogar. Y así dormir un poco, al menos.

-¿que tal estos pantalones?

-Hermione, son rojos. No, mejor estos.

-¡No, son verdes!

-Granger, mi hijo no usará pantalones rojos.

-ni el mío verdes.

-Por qué no mejor negros- pregunté

-Buena idea Bogdan, ahora busquemos tus túnicas, ya tenemos todo menos eso.

-¿túnicas? ¿Para qué?

-pues para que vayas a Hogwarts.- explicó Hermione

Entonces iría a la escuela, se dijo el chico. Al menos él ya había recorrido los pasillos.

-y una escoba

-¿una escoba? ¡Jamás!- gritó Hermione

-¿Por qué no? Le gustará el quidditch- rebatió Draco.

-¿y si no?

-se la damos a Scorp, por supuesto.

-loco. Bien, cómprala, pero también libros, muchos libros. Para que estudie y no sea como Ronald y Harry.

-tus amigos no resolvían ni una suma. Son tan patéticos como...

-Alto ahí Malfoy, mis amigos no son patéticos.

-bueno, olvidemos ese tema. Busquemos las benditas túnicas para Bogdan.- expresó Draco con frustración.- aparte, quién te puso ese nombre?

Bogdan lo miró con el ceño fruncido- mi primer familia me lo puso.

-te gusta ese nombre?

Me encogí de hombros- me es indiferente ahora.

-podríamos cambiártelo

-otro nombre, ¿cómo cuál?

-¡Lucius!

-¡James!- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Se dieron una mirada asesina, y salieron de la tienda, dejándome atrás. Los seguí, y me limité a escuchar su discusión sobre los tipos de nombres. Si hubiera sabido esto desde el principio...

-ya llegamos. Entra para que te tomen las medidas.

 _¿Medidas?-_ me pregunté

Miré hacia el letrero que colgaba.

 **Madame Malkin's**

Sentí la mirada de Draco sobre mí, me giré a verlo y con su cabeza me señaló que entrara.

Hermione estaba hablando con una mujer, y Draco se acercó a ella para tomar a Scorpius. Miré a mí alrededor, todo estaba lleno de telas y túnicas de colores.

-Hágale 18 túnicas negras- dijo Draco

-si señor Malfoy. Yo me encargo.

-muchas gracias.- Hermione me tomó de la mano- te esperamos afuera.

Yo asentí.

Me la pasé extendiendo los brazos, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro, siendo toqueteado por casi más de 15 minutos. Nunca había recibido este tipo de atención en toda mi vida. La señora se la pasaba hablándome de lo grandioso que sería que quedara en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin- la verdad no sabía de qué me estaba hablando- y que Hogwarts era la mejor escuela de magia que había, y que como era Malfoy, debía ir bien vestido.

Gracias a dios, la mujer terminó su diarrea verbal cuando acabó de medirme.

-¿como te fue? ¿Te habló sobre que era mejor Gryffindor y no Slytherin?- preguntó Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

\- y mucho más

-si, a muchos les habla de eso. Quédate aquí.- dijo entregándome a Scorpius- iré por Hermione, que se perdió por la biblioteca. Puedes pasear por ahí, pero no te vayas tan lejos.

-y ten esto- dijo extendiéndome un poco de moneda.- por si desean comprar algo. Y salió a buscar a su esposa.

Miré a Scorp, y luego le sonreí-y tú, deseas algo?- le pregunté llamando su atención. Él mirándome, empezó a hacer sonidos, tratando de hacerse entender, pero pocos segundos después se llevó su puño a la boca, babeándosela toda.-Scorp no hagas eso- repliqué, sacándosela.

Busqué a mí al rededor un lugar donde sentarme, y vi una especie de cafetería. Me adentré al local, y me senté en una mesa desocupada, cerca de la entrada. Una mujer nos miró y se acercó.

-¿que quieres cariño?- preguntó

-algo para tomar, y algún puré para él, que sea dulce.

-¿es su hijo?

 _¡¿Qué horror! Como puede decir eso?!_

-no, es mi hermano

-oh claro, eres muy joven para tener un niño.

-¿usted cree?- pregunté sarcásticamente.

Ella sólo se fue, dejándonos solos. Pasé mi tiempo jugando con Scorp, hasta que llegó la misma señora con una bebida fría y una especie de papilla color amarillo. Las dejó en la mesa, y con una sonrisa se fue de nuevo.

Me tomé rápido la bebida, y alimenté al niño- y al parecer le gustaba.

Al cabo de un rato, dejé unas cuantas monedas- ni idea si dejé más o menos dinero- y salí en busca de otra cosa que hacer.

Pasé por una tienda de accesorios- mágicos y viejos- y vi un espejo enorme. Frente a mi estaba un chico desarreglado, con el pelo un poco largo y tez casi pálida y amarillenta- enfermiza- con un cuerpo muy delgado y hasta casi huesudo. Era yo.

Llegamos casi a las 6 de la tarde, fui corriendo con Draco- que arreglaba todo lo comprado- y le pedí que me ayudara.

-soy un asco

-define eso

-mírame, soy un desastre. Mi pelo, mi piel, mi rostro...

-ya te entendí- dijo- ven, tu y yo tenemos cosas que arreglar. Mi hijo no puede parecer un mendigo.

Los dos estuvimos encerrados por horas. Hermione nos llevaba bocadillos de vez en cuando, y daba su visto bueno y a veces le ayudaba a Draco con los hechizos.

Me cortó el pelo- que ya estaba abajo del cuello y enredado- con algunos hechizos curó mis cortadas y me ayudó con mi piel casi amarillenta, mis ojeras quedaron, pero redujeron bastante. Y luego me pidió tomárme una ducha. Cuando salí, una muda de ropa- negra- me esparaba, me la coloqué y salí. Hermione y Draco esperaban en la salita, donde Scorp jugaba en el suelo. Los dos me mkraron cusndo entré, y Draco sonrió orgulloso.

-te dije que se veía bien.

Hermione volteo los ojos y me sonrió también.

-te ves muy bien. Draco hizo un buen trabajo, no crees?

Asentí

Él se levantó- ya tengo tu nombre. Granger y yo ya lo hablamos y estamos de acuerdo.

-¿y cuál es?- pregunté mirándome en un pequeño espejo.

-Adrien Ophiuchus Serpens Malfoy- Granger.

-Digno nombre de un Malfoy, supongo.- dije

-exacto. Pronto iremos por tu cambio de papeles, y serás oficialmente un Malfoy.

-te ves guapísimo- dijo Hermione abrazándome fuerte.

-si, gracias.

-déjalo Hermione, mañana estaremos más ocupados que hoy.

-tienes razón

Todos nos fuimos a la cama un poco temprano, pero Draco tenía razón... mañana sería un día terrible y ocupado.

* * *

 **El segundo capítulo. No sé qué sucede, pero en la historia anterior me mandaban y me mandaban reviews, y ahora casi nadie lo hace.¿ Acaso no saben que la estoy volviendo a hacer? Hmm…**

 **Bueno, aparte de eso, ¿Qué opinan, chicos? Ya se ha cambiado al nombre que todos conocemos, "Adrien".**

 **Me siento segura con la historia, ¡más que nada porque ya no estoy truncada, como antes!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: Algunos personajes que aparecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling, los otros que no sean reconocidos son sacados de mi mente pobre.**

 **Advertencia: si no te gustan las historias con muchos enredos y algunos capítulos Rated M, favor de no leerlo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Una Familia para Mí**

 _¡Esto ya era el colmo! Hemos estado en el ministerio por más de seis horas y no hemos pasado._

 _Esto me tiene mal, y no podré controlarme. Y luego esas malditas voces, no me dejan en ningún momento._

-Siguiente

 _-_ Claro, siguiente. Voy a hacer explotar este lugar y me va a valer que aquí trabaje tu estúpido amigo Weasley, Hermione.-murmuró enojado Draco, mirando la larga fila.

-Draco, no digas tonterías.

-Es la verdad, hasta Adrien está con cara de "voy a matar a quien se me cruce en el camino". Y yo no estoy diferente.

-Sólo unos minutos y ya, cálmate.

 _No escuches Adrien, piensa en comida, eso luego ayuda... no, no ayuda. Vamos, vamos. ¿Cómo puede haber tanta gente en este espacio?_

 _Calma Adrien_

 _Calma_

 _Calma_

 _-_ Siguiente

Ignórala, sólo ignórala.

-¿minutos y ya? _-¿que nunca te callas?_

 _-_ Hermione, hemos estado por más de cinco horas aquí y ya estoy desesperado, voy a matar a esa secretaria en cualquier momento por esa voz tipo "tengo gripe" que me pone en modo de explosión, osea que si exploto la mataré hasta que desaparezca de la faz de la tierra. Y también a todos dentro de éste maldito lugar, ¿por qué? porque no se callan, hacen ruidos raros y hasta apestan y yo soy sensible de nariz así que o se alejan de mí o los mato a la manera muggle-contesté

Me miraron de manera altanera, y yo, jamás dejararía que esas personas me vieran así. Jamás.

-Adrien, no te pongas así. Hasta diría que eres el hijo de Draco.

-Es mi hijo Hermione.

-Lo es, pero no de nuestra sangre.

 _Calla_

 _Calla_

 _-Sabes lo que quieres_

 _No, no sé._

 _-Lo sabes_

 _No_

 _-Mátalos_

-Dejame en paz- murmuré

-¿Que dijiste?-preguntó Hermione

-Nada.

-Siguiente

 _No_

 _-Hazlo_

-Hermione, necesito aire. Saldré por unos minutos.

Ella me miró. Me estaba analizando.

-Está bien, pero no te pases de diez minutos.

-Sí, Hermione.

Corro por los pasillos, intentando no empujar a la gente, pero no puedo evitarlo. Necesito alejarme, necesito hacerlo. Escucho los quejidos de la gente molesta, mirándome de mala manera.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas, gracia s a los médicos y a la familia que me había abandonado.

-Hey tú. Ven acá.

 _Diablos_

Volteo a mirar quien es la persona que me habla. Un hombre gordo que me ve desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

-¿Qué quiere?-pregunto fuerte, mientras el hombre con pasos pesados se acerca.

 _-_ No se permiten chiquillos en este piso.

 _Que no sea idiota_

-¿Donde dice que no se permiten "chiquillos"?

-No lo dice en ningún lado, chiquillo.

-Entonces si puedo estar aquí, señor.- contesté altaneramente.

-No, si yo digo que no puedes, no puedes, así que largo mocoso.

 _Mocoso_

 _-Mátalo_

 _Vete a la mierda_

 _-Mátalo_

 _-_ Lo siento, tengo que llenar unos papeles.

Hizo una risa gangosa y caminó más hacia mi.

-¿Qué clase de papeles?-preguntó mirándome con su puta sonrisa.

-Papeles que no le interesan.-contesté altaneramente.

 _Se puso serio. Bien Adrien, ¡que buen autocontrol tienes!_

-Nadie me habla así.

 _Autocontrol_

-¿Oíste?-me pregunto acercando su cara a mi rostro. Sus dientes eran amarillos, y su aliento apestaba a café y algo más que no supe identificar.

 _Santo diablo, mátame._

-Mi hijo puede hablarle como quiera a quien quiera.- escuché decir. El gordo giró y miró a Draco tras él.- Ah, Draco Malfoy. Ya veo de dónde sacó esa arrogancia, pero ¿no crees que es muy grande como para ser su hijo?

-Es mi hijo y punto, ahora si me lo permite, necesitamos llenar unos papeles y mi esposa está esperando. Buenas tardes.- me agarró de los hombros y me llevó lejos del otro.

-Nunca dejes que nadie te hable así, ¿está claro?-me murmuró enfadado.

-Sí, Draco.

Al llegar, Hermione se acercó y me tomó de la mano, nos llevó dentro de una oficina y en frente del escritorio-que estaba frente a la puerta- estaba un hombre de no más de 30 años.

-Hasta que estás libre Potter, ya iba a hacer explotar éste lugar-comentó Draco, saludando al hombre.

-Estoy ocupado Malfoy, deberías ir a trabajar.

-Iré a la empresa después. Hoy vengo a llenar los papeles de Adrien.-contestó mirándome de reojo

-Oh, tu eres Adrien. Hermione me contó mucho de ti-habló el hombre parándose de su asiento y estrechándome la mano.-Soy Harry Potter.

-Ah sí, yo soy Adrien Ophiuchus Serpens Malfoy, mucho gusto.-contesté sonriendo. No se ve como un patán.

-Vaya nombre, te lo puso Draco ¿no es así?

-Calla Potter, ese nombre muestra respeto, igual que mi Scorpius Hypherion.

Los dos se pusieron a reír y miré a Hermione, ella estaba sonriendo.

-Me da gusto de verlos hablarse así, pero quiero que sigamos con los papeles si no es mucha molestia-hablé.

Todos me miraron y sonrieron. Estuvimos firmando, poniendo huellas, leyendo papeles, etc. Fue un desorden, pero valió la pena porque al final ya era un Malfoy.

 _Un Malfoy_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Listo, capítulo nuevo. Siento que sea uno tan corto.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: Algunos personajes que aparecen son propiedad de J.K Rowling, los otros que no sean reconocidos son sacados de mi mente pobre.**

 **Advertencia: si no te gustan las historias con muchos enredos y algunos capítulos Rated M, favor de no leerlo o salta esa parte.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Una Familia para Mí**

Capítulo 1

-Scorpius, deja eso

El bebé me miró de manera interrogativa. Ya llevaba cuidándolo desde la mañana y ya era noche, todavía no llegaban nuestros padres. Mañana partiría a Hogwarts y ellos aquí, dejándome solo con Scorpius.

No me molesta tener un hermano menor, pero luego me saca de quicio. No deja de moverse, y siempre se mete algo a la boca, tenía que dejarlo en la cuna y sacarle lo que tuviera dentro de ella para que no entrara nada y se enfermara.

-Mírate, eres un desastre. Tendrán que bañarte, porque yo no lo haré.

Salí de la habitación del bebé y fui a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. Sólo había desayunado unas dos tostadas de pan con mantequilla, ya que hoy era el día libre de los elfos-cosa de Hermione, me había dicho Draco.

-Comida, comida- tarareo abriendo el refrigerador.

-¿Y si me hago un simple sandwich?-me pregunté-Son buenos, y son fáciles de hacer. Haré un sandwich, iré a la sala de música y tocaré el piano.-dije animado. Todavía recuerdo como Draco se dio cuenta de mi fascinación con la música.

 _Flashback_

 _Todo un día en el mundo muggle. Hermione había dicho que quería comprar una cama para mí y mandarla a la casa de Francia, yo los acompañé y pasamos por tantas tiendas en donde las camas eran un asco._

 _Al final llegamos a una en donde escogí una cama matrimonial, de madera negra. Hermione me dijo que tenía los mismos gustos que Draco y que parecía su hijo._

 _Fue inevitable que me saliera una sonrisa._

 _Al terminar de encargar la cama, mi madre dijo que fuera y viera lo que llamara mi atención. Caminé por cada lugar para encontrar algo interesante y miré el piano._

 _De color negro y de cola, era enorme y tenía una belleza espectacular._

 _Me acerqué y lo rocé con mis dedos, sintiendo un escalofrío al hacerlo._

 _Hace mucho que no tocaba uno, hace mucho que no rozaba uno, hace mucho…que no apreciaba uno._

 _Toqué una tecla, y esta al sonar me lleno de alegría._

 _-Adrien_

 _Brinqué del susto._

 _-Calma Adrien, no era para asustarte.-soltó una risa burlona.-Hermione está viendo un escritorio que combinaría con tu cuarto, está emocionada con esto._

 _-Lo sé. Busqué algo que me llamara la atención y no encontré nada más que esto.- dije mirando al piano_

 _-Es enorme. ¿Seguro lo quieres?-me preguntó_

 _-Sí, hace tiempo que no tocaba una nota. También tocaba el violín y un poco la guitarra, quiero aprender a tocar cello._

 _-Hay que comprarlo entonces.-contestó sonriendo-Quiero que mi hijo sea perfecto en todo, o en casi todo. También le enseñaras a Scorp, quiero que los dos sean verdaderos Malfoy._

 _-Lo seré. Me convertiré en buen Malfoy.-juré_

 _Fin del Flashback_

Entré al cuarto. Para ser un cuarto de música, estaba muy oscura. Lo sé, todo lo que tengo es oscuro, mi ropa, mi cuarto, mis cosas eran de color negro. Menos y mi gran edredón blanco- mi madre dice que tengo que tener algo no oscuro.- dejemos eso de lado. Me acerqué al piano que estaba en medio de la sala y me senté en el banquillo, ahora estoy mirándolo con fascinación y respiro hondo.

Empiezo a tocar la pieza y me hundo en la tonada de las teclas.

Me recuerda mis tiempos felices con mi anterior familia, hasta que me mandaron al manicomio. Pero sé que ya no tengo esos momentos con ellos, sino con mi nueva familia.

Los Malfoy

Sonrío y recuerdo como Hermione- mi madre- le pega a Draco-mi padre- cuando éste dice algo malo de sus amigos, o dice algo burlesco sobre ellos.

Como Scorp me abraza fuerte cuando yo lo cargo, y como ríe cuando yo le sonrío.

Amo a esta familia más que a mi vida, sé que jamás dejaré que les hagan daño.

* * *

-Draco, ya tomaste más de 6 tazas de café. No te daré más.-dijo mi Hermione enojada

-¿Por qué? sólo es café, Hermione

-El café es malo, y más cuando bebes demasiado, como ahora estás haciendo tú. Así que NO más café.- salió de la sala de estar, resonando sus tacones en el piso.

Yo jugando con Scorp en el piso, los miré y sonreí. Nunca dejarían de pelearse.

-Tu madre es muy exagerada

-No, ella tiene razón. El café es malo si se toma mucho.- contesté mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Eres igual a ella, o más bien, ella es un mal ejemplo. Me caías bien antes de que aprendieras ese comportamiento.- contestó tomando su taza y llevándosela a la boca.

-Sabes bien que es malo, sólo que te gusta hacerle enojar-dije volviendo a jugar con Scorp- ¿Verdad Scorp? ¿A poco no tengo razón?-pregunte agarrando sus manitas y llevándomelas a la boca para darle besos, diablos, ese niño me hizo algo-¿verdad que tu hermano mayor tiene razón?

-Al parecer te encariñaste con Scorpius. Y sí, me encanta hacerla enojar, se ve hermosa.

-Scorpius es mi hermano y si, lo hice. Siempre me anda buscando.

-Eso es cierto, si no eres tú, nadie lo puede cargar.-sonrió y se paró para llevar su taza a una bandeja de plata que estaba cerca de la cocina.-No acepta ya a nadie, que no seas tú.

-Lo sé, ese es mi encanto.-contesté arrogante

-Las chicas te seguirán. Y Scorpius se pondrá celoso cuando vea que le pondrás atención a las chicas y no a él. Así se puso cuando Hermione estaba conmigo.-comentó con una sonrisa.- Pero llegaste tú y ya no te suelta.

-Nadie se resiste a mí.

-Todo un Malfoy. Mañana te vas. Hermione llorará todo el día, así es ella.- dijo risueño.- Es hora de dormir.-se acercó a Scorp y me lo quitó de las manos. Él empezó a balbucear.-Scorpius, mañana se tiene que ir. Déjalo dormir.-dijo.

-Si quieres yo lo acuesto. No es problema para mí.-dije con desespero. Quería estar más tiempo con él.

-Sólo porque mañana te vas.-me lo entregó en los brazos mientras me levantaba del suelo- Tienes que lavarle los dientes, cambiarlo y acostarlo. ¿Entendido?-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

Gris con gris.

-Entendido.-caminé hacia la escalera y las subí, acomodándome a Scorp. Al llegar a su cuarto, abrí la puerta de madera y llevé a Scorp al pequeño baño.

Debo decir que ese niño era difícil de bañar, ¡se movía mucho!.

Ya bañado, lo vestí con un conjunto verde y lo llevé a su cuna. Al dejarlo ahí, pronuncié un buenas noches y me fui hacia la puerta.

Escuché balbuceos. Miré atrás y Scorp estaba parado en la cuna, viéndome.

-Scorp, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano.-dije acercándome. Me siguió mirando y alzó los brazos.- Scorp- olvídenlo, estoy perdido. Lo tomé en brazos y me lo llevé a mi cuarto. Lo quiero demasiado y me va a faltar tenerlo en Hogwarts.

-Vamos a dormir.- lo dejé en mi cama. Fui al ropero, abrí las puertas y abrí un cajón que estaba del lado izquierdo. Saqué un pantalón de seda color negro. Me desvestí y sólo con el pantalón puesto me acosté, dejando a Scorp arriba de mí.

Él se durmió enseguida, y yo unos minutos después.

* * *

-¡Llegaremos tarde!

-Hermione, falta para que se vaya el tren y ya estamos en la estación ¿para que correr?-dijo exasperado mi padre

-Porque yo lo digo y punto-dijo malhumorada

Corrimos hasta llegar al andén y esperamos un buen rato ahí. Y yo, jugando con Scorpius.

Sólo vi como Hermione me paraba y me arreglaba la túnica, quitándome pelusas inexistentes de ésta. Mientras Draco agarraba a Scorp y lo mimaba.

-Mírate, irás a Hogwarts. Ay mi bebé.

-No soy un bebé madre. Soy un adolescente.-comenté mirándola con una sonrisa

-Para mí eres mi bebé. Te quiero, y no vayas a hacer tonterías.-me miró a los ojos y sonrió tristemente.

-Mamá, prometo portarme bien y ser un buen estudiante.-dije levantando la mano derecha. Ella empezó a llorar.- No llores.

-Prométeme que escribirás todos los días. Todos los días.

-Si, mamá. Juro eso también.- la abracé fuerte y le bese la mejilla.

-Yo también quiero una despedida.- deje de abrazar a mamá y miré a papá, él nos sonreía.- Los dos queremos una despedida, ¿verdad Scorp?

Camine hacia ellos y los abracé.- Los voy a extrañar, y sí, les mandaré cartas todos los días.- Agarré a Scorp de sus manitas y las besé- Te portas bien Scorp, nada de hacerse el chistoso con los elfos.-dije mirándolo.

-¡Todos adentro!- escuche gritar

Los miré y agarré la maleta. Subí al tren y los despedí mientras otros hacían lo mismo.

-¡Te queremos Adrien!- gritó Hermione.

-Yo reí y nada más sentí tristeza por ver como ellos se perdían de mi vista. Pero sabía que ellos jamás me abandonarían, como yo con ellos.

Estuve en el compartimiento, leyendo un libro que me dió mi madre antes de salir de casa. Debo decir que estaba muy bien, hasta que alguien interrumpió mi lectura.

-Santo Merlín, amigo ¿podría esconderme aquí?- me preguntó un chico de piel blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos verdes.-Quieren matarme.

-Claro, siéntate.-dije mirándolo.- ¿quién te quiere matar?-pregunté

-Mi.. mi hermana. Es dos años mayor que yo, pero no le gusta que le toquen sus libros y pues yo agarré uno sin su permiso.-dijo con miedo en su voz-Y mi hermano no quiere ayudarme, él es el mayor y tiene 14 años, ya casi 15.

-Ah, claro.- contesté

-Pero que descortés soy. Mi nombre es Edwin Simon Barker, tengo once años, mucho gusto.-dijo sonriéndome abiertamente y extendiéndome la mano.

Yo como buen chico, estreché su mano y me presenté.- Adrien Ophiuchus Serpens Malfoy, tengo 14 años, mucho gusto.

-¿Eres un Malfoy?-yo asentí- eso es sensacional.

-¿en serio?, no le encuentro algo fantástico.-comenté

-Los Malfoy son una de las familias más prestigiosas de todo el mundo mágico. Dice mi padre que ellos antes eran groseros con los magos de sangre muggle, o sangre sucia, pero todo cambió cuando Hermione Granger entró en la vida de Draco Malfoy. Ellos se llevaban mal pero al acabar la guerra mágica, ellos se dieron la oportunidad de hacerse amigos y uno meses después se formó el noviazgo. Dos años y se casaron.- contestó sin parar

-Al parecer sabes todo de mi familia.- dije con asombro

-No todo, pero me gusta su historia.

-¡¿Dónde estás? no me gusta que te escondas niño!

Miramos hacia la puerta y él se acercó a mí. -No dejes que me haga daño. Me matará, sólo por un libro inútil.-dijo temblando

 _Diablos_

Se abrió la puerta de un jalón y se asomó una cabeza roja. Nos miró y entró al compartimiento.- Aquí estabas, escondiéndote de ella. Cobarde.-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Es que da miedo Benjamin. Está loca.-contestó el niño.

-¡Aquí estabas!- giramos todos hacia la puerta y estaba una chica de cabello rojo, de ojos verdes y piel blanca.-Oh, lo siento. No sabía que estaba acompañado.- dijo con un sonrojo.

-Ah, está bien.- dije.-Soy Adrien, un placer.

-Yo soy Gabrielle Barker y él es nuestro hermano mayor, Benjamin Barker.-dijo tomándolo del brazo.

-Se hablar por mí solo, Gab.-dijo mirándola.- Estoy en la casa de Slytherin, y ella también. A este Ed se le seleccionará una casa hoy en la noche. Es su primer año.

-Yo soy nuevo.-dije

-Entonces a ti también te seleccionarán una casa hoy. Suerte.- agarró de la mano a su hermana y se la llevó. Ella se despidió con la mano.

-Ellos son mi familia.-escuché decir. Volteé y Ed miraba hacia la puerta.-Son un poco.. raros.

-No son raros- comenté mirándole-sólo se enojan por cosas sin sentido.- él rio y hablamos de varias cosas. Le platiqué sobre mi familia y le dije que extrañaría a mi hermano. Le platiqué sobre que no era un Malfoy- Malfoy, porque no era de su sangre.

Él me dijo que aunque no era de sangre.

Era mi familia.

Me sentí bien. Pero me entraron los nervios de en qué casa quedaría.

 _Malditos nervios_

Al llegar a Hogwarts, Ed nunca se me despegó. Parecía que estábamos pegados, de verdad. Sus hermanos se fueron a sus respectivas mesas y yo no sabía cuál era cual, sólo tenían diferente color.

¡Mis nervios estaban a flote!

Hermione con una sonrisa me había dicho que no le importaba en que casa quedara.

Sin embargo Draco, él me dejó claro que nada de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. Y que si quedaba en Slytherin sería un Malfoy de verdad.

Odio que me digan esas cosas.

-¡Mira! el sombrero está ahí. ¿Dónde quedaré?-se preguntaba Ed. Sus ojos parecían estrellas.

Decían nombres y nombres, y yo esperaba y esperaba a que dijeran el mío. Todos se dispersaban y se iban a sus mesas correspondientes, aplausos, gritos, de todo se escuchaba en el comedor.

-Edwin Barker-nombraron

Ed se puso nervioso y no quería soltarme el brazo, yo como buen amigo lo empuje hacia la silla que estaba frente a nosotros. Una profesora vieja nos veía y sonreía.

El subió y se sentó. La mujer puso el sombrero en su cabeza y sólo escuchaba como decía lo que era y lo que no, al final sólo dijo...

-¡Gryffindor!

Todos aplaudieron, y Ed se fue a la mesa de los Gryffindors. Yo esperé unos minutos más y cuando faltaban sólo dos personas, me llamaron.

-Adrien Malfoy-todo se quedó en silencio.

 _¿Esto era bueno?_

Subí los escalones y me senté en el banquillo. Todos me miraban.

El sombrero empezó a hablar al ponerse en mi cabeza.

-Un Malfoy. Esto es difícil, tienes una mente blanca y oscura, sientes amor pero dentro tienes odio hacia alguien que tu mismo no sabes. Analizas. Eres valiente. Astuto. ¿Dónde te pondré? Debemos pensarlo juntos. ¿Tú qué opinas? Joven Malfoy, dime...

-¿Oscuridad?

-Sí, la tienes. Ya se dónde te pondré.

-¿Donde?

-Oh te gustará, ahí estarás cómodo, lo sé. Te pondré en…

¡Slytherin!

Todos aplaudieron y fui a mi casa. Todos me saludaron, y ahí estaba Gabrielle junto con Benjamin, viéndome con una sonrisa. Ella me sentó a su lado.

-Eres una serpiente como nosotros.- y me abrazó

 _Apenas la conocí y ya me anda abrazando._

 _-_ Si, eso es bueno.- dije soltándome- Mi padre estará feliz de saberlo.

Ahora todos disfruten el banquete.-gritó...Macgonagall

 _¿Desde cuándo estuvo aquí?_

Todos comenzaron a comer al aparecer la comida en la mesa.

Debo decir que me sorprendió eso.

-¿En serio eres un Malfoy?- me preguntó Benjamin.- Ellos están muy jóvenes como para tener un hijo de 14 años.-dijo mirándome.

-Soy su hijo, pero no de sangre.- contesté- Soy adoptado.

Me miraron.

-Tienes suerte de tener una familia como ellos.-dijo el chico pelirrojo, agarrando una tarta.

-¡Ben!-gritó su hermana- No le hagas caso. Es sólo que…

-Es sólo que nuestra familia es una mierda. Es sólo eso.-dijo con desdén.-Ya no tengo hambre-alejó el plato y sacó un libro dentro de su túnica.

-Discúlpalo, es sólo que últimamente nuestra familia se está desmoronando.-dijo Gabrielle con una mirada triste.

-¿Últimamente?, Gab, se ha estado desmoronando desde que papá regresó de ese estúpido viaje. Ahora se la pasa hablando con esa mujer y se va cada vez que ella lo necesita, dejándonos a todos con mamá deshecha por el poco apoyo de ese idiota. Mamá está enferma y él esta como si nada, yéndose con esa maldita.

 _Esto me trae recuerdos._

-Dile a tu madre que lo deje.-comenté

-No podemos. Ella no trabaja.-contestó Gabrielle.-Si lo hiciera, sería más fácil.

Se quedaron en silencio

-Entonces no se qué decirles.-dije.

Seguimos comiendo hasta que nos mandaron a nuestras salas comunes. Yo escogí habitación junto a Benjamin. Los demás chicos empezaron a idear una serie de planes para estallarles bombas de risa a los profesores.

 _Patéticos_

Me acosté y al cerrar los ojos, me perdí en la oscuridad.

* * *

 ** _Nadie será especial_**

 ** _Nadie te hará feliz._**

 ** _A nadie le importarás_**

 ** _Nadie te apreciará._**

 ** _A nadie amarás._**

 ** _Y nadie te querrá_**

Brinqué de la cama y miré a mi alrededor. Todos seguían dormidos.

Sin tener noción de sentido, bajé de mi cama y salí de la habitación, bajé a la sala común, salí de esta, caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo y cuando pisé la tierra, desperté por completo.

Mis ojos grises se abrieron. Todo el lugar era oscuro. El aire soplaba y soplaba, mola viendo la copa de los árboles, dando la sensación del frío. Frente a mí había gente parada y mirando a una persona a mi lado.

Una mujer con un bebé.

 _Un bebé_

-No dañen a mi bebé.-gritó la mujer

Los hombres se acercaron a ella y...

-Es muy temprano para salir.

Todo cambió. Se veía una niebla, y la luz del sol dándole a las paredes del castillo.

Giré a la voz que me llamaba. Macgonagall.

-¿Que dijo profesora?

-Dije que es muy temprano para salir del castillo, Adrien.-contestó mirándome.-¿Estás bien?

Me quedé sin habla.

Lo que vi no fue una alucinación.

Yo sabía que no lo era.

-Si, es temprano.-me alejé hacia el castillo y me adentré a este para irme de ese lugar. Las mazmorras eran frías y desoladas. Me empecé a sentir cansado. Mis pies ya no respondían y mis parpados amenazaban con cerrase y dejarme sin visión.

 _Bastardo_

Aléjate de mí

Seguí caminado, pero ya no pude avanzar más de un metro.

- _Adrien_.- escuché gritar

Caí al suelo, y al hacerlo, miré una sombra viniendo hacia a mí.

Cambiaba.

El hombre vestido de negro venía a mí, con pasó rápido y con la varita en alto, apuntándome.

Y al estar frente a mí, sólo vi unos ojos verdes, y un cabello largo y rojo.

Entonces...

Ya no vi nada.

* * *

 _ **-¡SEBASTIAN!**_

 _ **¡SEBASTIAN!**_

 _!Adrien!_

Abrí los ojos.

Y otros verdes me miraban a mí.

-¡Santo Merlín! pensé que jamás despertarías. Me tenías preocupada, Adrien.

-Gabrielle-murmuré.

Me abrazó.- No hagas eso otra vez. No sabes cómo me sentí cuando te vi caer en el pasillo, me puse como loca y llamé a los profesores para que te llevaran a la enfermería. Benjamin está en clases para pasarte todos los apuntes y Ed estuvo preguntándome desde la mañana como estabas y por qué te desmayaste y yo, yo no sabía cómo contestarle porque no sabía que tenías. La Sra Pomfrey me dijo que te reviso y que no tenías nada, eso me puso más histérica, y yo me sentía un estorbo porque no sabía qué hacer para ayudarte y no se me ocurre nada para saber que te sucedió Adrien.

-Gabrielle, estoy bien-dije

-No, no lo estas. Sé que tienes algo porque nadie se desmaya así sin ninguna explicación.

-Calma. Gracias por traerme a la enfermería y preocuparte. Ahora es mejor que te vayas a tus clases.

-Ya casi acaba el día. Estuviste aquí desde la mañana.- me dijo mirándome con ojos tristes.

Desperdicié mi primer día de clases, dentro de una enfermería.

Genial

Simplemente genial. Que se note el sarcasmo.

-Ahora todos están en el gran comedor. Y le envié una carta a tus padres, diciéndoles lo ocurrido. Tu padre dijo que vendrá mañana junto a tu familia para ver como estas. En la carta se notaba muy desesperado por ver el por que de lo ocurrido.

-Gracias por hacerlo.- me senté en la cama y todo me dió vueltas, casi caigo de bruces sino fuera por Gabrielle.

-Te caerás. Debes ser cuidadoso niño tonto.-me dijo con enojo.-Estás debil.

-No estoy debil.-me volví a parar y ahora si no me llegó el mareo, pero mi cabeza casi explota.-Estoy bien es sólo que... no es nada- suspiré.

Ella me miró.

-Eres un tonto.-pasó sus manos en mi brazo y me tiró a la cama.

Con fuerza

 _Dejandome como un tonto_

 _Débil_

 _Tonto_

 _Débil_

Sacudí la cabeza y la miré. Ella me sonreía.

Giramos la cabeza al escuchar las puertas abrirse y darle paso a dos chicos caminando hacia nosotros.

-Adrien. ¿Ya estás bien?-pregunto Ed desesperado, casi tirándose en mí.

-Sí, si lo estoy.- contesté

-No pudimos venir antes porque no nos dejaban. Lo siento.-dijo Benjamin.

-Todo está bien. No se deben preocupar.-dejé claro.

-Estábamos preocupados Adrien. No despertaste hasta ahora, supongo.-Bejamin caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de esta.-¿En serio no tienes nada?-preguntó.

-No tengo nada.-contesté- Benjamin, Ed, Gabrielle, estoy muy bien. No piensen que tengo algo mal.

-Dime Ben. Mi nombre me desespera algunas veces.-dijo riendo.

-Y a mi como gustes.-dijo Gabrielle sonriéndome.

Estuvimos platicando hasta que Madame Pomfrey me dio el alta y nos sacó a los cuatro de la enfermería.

Ed se fue, y Ben, Gabrielle y yo nos fuimos a las mazmorras.

Me sentía bien al lado de ellos.

No me sentía solo.

* * *

Todos al dormir, me dejaron la vía libre de salir un rato, ya que no podía dormir.

Seguía con el pensamiento de lo ocurrido.

 _Tenía miedo._

Salí y me dirigí a un salón vacío que encontré ayer al ir a la sala común. Convoqué un piano y lo empecé a tocar, sacando lo que había dentro de mí.

No esperé ni un minuto en hacerlo y sacarlo todo.

 _Mis sentimientos._

Toqué y toqué hasta terminar con mis pensamientos.

Pero ahora pienso...

Debería escribir lo que me pasa, debería escribir todo lo que me carcome y tocarlo para que los demás sientan lo que yo siento.

 _Si_

Aparecí una libreta y abrí las primeras hojas para escribir lo primero, mi nombre, una presentación, etc... y luego mi música.

Escribí lo que tenía dentro.

 _Todo_

Llevaba como dos minutos escribiendo y ya tenía una hoja y media, tengo mucho que escribir.

Me la pasé haciendo esto toda la noche.

Dormí ahí.

Y desperté ahí.

Abrí los ojos viendo unos rayos de sol colarse por las pequeñas ventanas del salón.

Sabía que otro día comenzaba y nada haría que me asustara.

Nada


End file.
